Runaway
by dyehanna1
Summary: Klaus now owns ninety percent of Mystic falls and Bonnie works for him, with his obsession over her, only bad things could happen. It's not a matter of running, it's about how far she can get before he catches on. Love or hate, on one knows their fate.


Disclaimer: The TVD characters do not belong to me; they belong to CW and Smith and their respective creators. The story however is my and if you love it, I would gladly take a bow for that. I made a video for this story, it's on you tube; it's called "Bonnie and Klaus, Runaway."

**Runaway**

After saving Jeremy on the night of the sacrifice, Bonnie lost the power of the hundred dead witches; to make matters worse, they took most of her own power with them as well. You could just say that she's not half the witch she use to be. Bonnie has been working at Salvatore Models for six months; it's been hell working for the arrogant self-important, know it all ass of Mr. Daniels. She was just coming into the office and she could hear his voice ringing in the building while every employee docked for covers. Oh yeah, Daniels Almighty was throwing one of his childish temper tantrums again. It's no secret that due to his constant nasty attitude toward life and people, even with compulsion, every single assistant he had barely lasted a month; they usually turn into walking zombies. He would eventually let them go.

He was the gateway to heaven; he was a menace, yet every model who wanted to make their mark in the industry must endure the misfortune of working with him. He was the best and he took no prisoners; he never cared whose foot he had to step on, he always got what he wanted; he will always get what he wants. He stole Salvatore models right under Damon's nose and decided to keep the name out of spite. He had just hired a new head assistant six months ago; she can't be compelled, maybe that's why he was always trying to be good for her…well one hundredth of the time.

Bonnie Bennet knew how to bring him down to earth, she would always act so professional in the presence of other employees by respectfully disagreeing with him when needed. Once they are behind closed doors, she always let him have it, ripping into him like a blunt blade on silk; always hitting him where it hurts the most. She always gave him a piece of her mind even when he didn't want to hear it.

Klaus lived by one rule, there are no rules. In his eyes, Bonnie Bennet had the best pair of fuckable legs that ever worked in his office; at the same time, she was totally unfuckable because…damn, does this even make any sense? "Why the hell does she get to me?" He always wondered. If only he knew…if only he knew the truth.

While he was thinking, his junior assistant came into his office; she began to walk him to the room where one of the monthly photo shoots was taking place.

"Okay Mr. Daniels, I rescheduled your nine O'clock appointment."

"Good."

"The new face of Salvatore models is here and she just started her shoot."

"Awesome." She girl suddenly shrank in panic, Bonnie was the professional psycho whisperer; she didn't know how to deliver the bad news of the day to Klaus. He took one look at her and raise his brow, then walked into the winter wonderland photo setting, something was not right. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

Her eyes became smaller, shit was about to hit the roof, she just knew it. "emmm."

"Hold that thought," he raised his finger, stood behind the photographer's desk and turned to the model and the photographer. " What the hell is this?" He picked up a handful of photos and threw them at Euas. For a minute, everyone was certain he was about to go on a mini rampage. He tried to breathe. "Oh..Goddd. Where's Bonnie."

"She's running late, Mr. Daniels."

He took a deep breath. "Out with the bad news."

"The prop for our photo shoot just cancelled, he can't make it. And with the short time line, we can't find anyone else that fits his physic, except you." He took another deep breath.

He tapped his chest a few times and attempted to talk himself down loudly. "Okay Daniels, everything will be fine, you are not going to freak out, you are as calm as a river."

He yelled, "Damn it where is Bonnie, she'll know how to fix this." In the split second that followed, he had already turned the table upside down, he smashed the newly ordered camera on the floor and held the photos in the models face with horror. The makeup on her face was terrifying. "What else are you going to do next sweetheart?" he asked, "Get on your knees with a dick up your ass?" He ripped the photos into shreds with his hands. He turned to Euas, "I requested an innocent girl with the look of the girl next door, you got me a silicon babie."

The model looked with disbelief. "Dude, what the hell?"

"It's Mr. Daniels to you and you're fired."

"But I signed a contract with your company."

"Not anymore. Let's face it honey, you can bathe a pig in perfumed water, dress it up and all, but at the end of a day, it's still a pig. I look at you, and you are not even a good masturbation material."

"I'm going to sue your ass till Jesus comes."

"Good luck with that, I'm only stating the facts." Not to mention that he now owns ninety percent of Mystic falls and nothing gets past him.

He grabbed Euas by his shoulders, "Do you have any idea how much I poured into this campaign? You have managed to turn this into the play boy mansion." He picked up a nearby lamp and smashed it against the floor. Then punched the wall with his hand and man did it hurt a little. He was about to go on another tirade when he saw Euas and everyone else breathe a sigh of relief. He turned his head toward the door and in walked Bennet the supper girl. His knuckles were bleeding profusely, he did not even notice them; all he saw was her.

She stepped into the room and realized all eyes were on her. She scanned the collateral damages on the floor; she could not believe she left the warmth of her boyfriend's arms for this. She was still in a morning euphoria of the glorious sex she had this morning, and as always, seeing Daniels managed to ruin it all. She nodded and other employees including the model cleared out of the room. She didn't say anything, she just stared down at him. He cowed slightly and felt the need to explain himself. "He got me a slutty silicone whore."

She ignored him.

"The male model cancelled on me."

She ignored him.

"This is why you must come to work on time. You know how to fix everything."

She ignored him.

He threw his arms up in frustration. "What are we now, twelve?"

She kept her distance and spoke up. "I don't know. Have you ever considered the need to stop acting like a child and start thinking about other people?"

He waltzed up to her like the spoilt prince that he is, and began to playfully tug the hem of her shirt, he had that predatory look in his eyes. He sniffed her lavender flavored hair and surprisingly pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pockets, he jiggled them in the air while blood dripped from his fingers to the sliver cuffs. "I've been such a naughty, naughty boy. I deserve to be punished."

She was used to his sexual innuendos, she learnt to live with them so she decided to play along. She focused on his pretty pink lips, she would totally kiss them if her BF was not in the picture. She unconsciously licked her own lips. "I heard Stacy has gonorrhea." Stacy was the last girl he slept with.

"I'm a vampire-wolf, I don't get sick, I'm as clean as a whistle baby."

Okay! So she walked right into that one. His hand was beginning to trespass underneath her shirt; she slapped it off. "Apologize to that girl."

"How are you going to apologize to me for being late?"

"I'm not gonna take your bullshit Mr. Daniels."

"It's Klaus."

"I'm serous, apolog…."

He scoffed at her. "Go to hell."

"I'm already there Daniels." She walked out while he just stared blankly into the thin air, completely consumed with his ever growing lust for her.

For a second, he thought she had stumped off in annoyance; but her head popped back inside his office with a spiteful look, she mumbled, "By the way, I'm taking the rest of the day off." She slammed the door shut and went to her office and began to count down from ten to one. By the time she got to five, he almost pulled her door off its hinges.

When he got in, he saw that her eyes were closed, she was singing along to a song he considered a silly female empowerment song.

_I'm the kind of girl who's gonna let you know, that yes I got it_

_I'm the kind of girl who's always in control And I can't deny that _

_I want it all and nothing's gonna hold me back_

_I want it all, I'm gonna take what I want_

She knew he was in the room but she paid him no mind, she kept singing. She knew what was coming and she did not even attempt to prevent it.

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way, _

_that's why I'm putting you on notice, everything and no less_

_I want it all and nothing's gonna hold me…_

_(I want it all. Kat Graham)_

She suddenly felt it. It was soft, sweet and almost tender…something one would never think he was capable of. "I want you for my entertainment and I'm not even going to deny it. Tell your boyfriend that I kissed you today, I'd like to see the look on his face." She opened her eyes and he was gone. Perhaps, she should have let it go; But Bonnie being Bonnie, she decided to get up and go look for him.

She found him walking past one of the general storage rooms; she pushed him inside and choked his neck as hard as she could. "What you did in there was unacceptable ."

He smirked, he eyes were stuck in between the shades of dark grey and gold; he likes it whenever she goes all boss lady on his ass. He was a sucker for torture, just not from any kind of girl, it was Bonnie freaking Bennet, the witch of his dreams. He effortlessly removed her hand from his throat and smiled with a twinkle of mischief. "I think I'd rather have your hand elsewhere."

"You're impossible."

"And yet, you wanna shag me senseless" she gasped at his lack of subtlety, he shrugged his shoulders at her. "Oh don't pretend as if you have not been wanking all over me, I saw you two nights ago…in your office, the way you said my name while touching yourself gave me a heck of a stiffy. I hope it was as amazing for you as it was for me." He kissed her cheek and disappeared, leaving her breathless. She knew she had three options, kill Klaus, kill Klaus, and kill Klaus. Oh wait a minute, she no longer had her powers; but there's a better choice, she knew that she's become a fixture for him and it won't take long before he starts acting crazy; her best chance was just to runaway. Running is not the problem, the issue is how far can she get without him catching on to her. Lord knows she wouldn't miss this town, she's always wanted to leave this god forsaken town away.

She felt a cold wind breeze through past her door, suddenly, she was outside in the parking lot, in his arms. He lifted her up and sat her on the trunk of his Ferrari. "Today is going to be all about you and I, having fun." she was to shocked to say anything, so she just watched him take off her shoes.

"What lovely feet you've got." She stared in amusement while he dangled a pair of biker boots in front of her with a helmet to match. He assisted her in putting them on.

He pulled her off the car, and stared down at her in his towering stature. She blinked uncontrollably. "Klaus…what are we doing here?"

"Running away. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No."

He didn't listen, he had already began pulling her toward the motor cycle; she pulled her hand away. He stopped on his tracks. "Come with me, or I'll make it rain blood in this town. Is that what you want?"

"I don't care."

"Is that so?"

It just so happened that a pregnant lady was passing by, he grabbed her by her hair and licked her cheek while keeping an eye on the witch. He watched her panic, "Is that your final answer love?"

"Stop it."

He whispered into the lady's right ear, "She has the power to save you, she just doesn't want to."

The woman cried out to Bonnie, "please…my baby."

Klaus rubbed her belly, "Dinner is about to be served."

The pecks of being a hybrid his that he had the best of both world; dark vein gradually spread across his face, his fingernails became sharp and pointed claws. His jaws tightened while he looked up to see a defiant witch staring back at him. He gave a silent growl, Bonnie watched his fangs come out; he sunk his teeth into the woman's throat and his claws began to pierce her stomach. She lady was peacefully slumped against his body, Bonnie was the one doing all the deafening screaming instead. He looked at the woman, her skin was healing, he looked up at Bonnie, her throat was cut open, blood was sipping from her neck down to her body. She bent over and dropped on her knees and fell on her back then began to convulse violently. He pushed the lady to the side and sped over to the young witch; he curse underneath his breath. He knew she used whatever energy she had to save that woman. "Why do you always have to be the hero? You wanna know the truth about heroes? They always fucking die."

She rolled her eyes as steaming tears slid right through them.

"I can't apologize for my emotions, I gave you an option and you rejected me." He stooped beside her and tore his wrist open with his fangs , then placed it in front of her mouth; instead of drinking his blood, she spat on his open wound. " Go to hell."

He growled at her and watched the wound heal rapidly. "Give me one good reason not to turn you?"

"Because I don't mind driving a stake through my own heart."

He wiped off the saliva. "We'll have to see about that." He bit his wrist again and forced her mouth open and watched as his blood flowed into her throat; she tried to fight him off, she was just too weak to do it; she had no choice but to swallow. he kissed her bloody lips, thereby tasting his own blood. "I want to give you the world, Bonnie Bennet, spend eternity with me." She knew he was not giving her a choice, he was making a demand. She began to wonder what her life would be like as a hybrid, a witch mixed with vampire and wolf she could be stronger, faster, ruthless, indestructible. Even if she wanted to die after he sires her, what if she does not succeed in killing herself. This time she could feel strength returning to her body, she sat up and spat in his face. He did not show any anger toward her, he had a twisted smirk at the right corner of his lips; he grabbed her neck, "I knew I always fancied you." she waited for the sound she may never live to hear, the sound of her neck breaking.

It's a lie what they say about one's life flashing across one's eyes. She looked in his eyes, in the face of death, all she saw was evil.

Kay guys, just testing the waters on my first Klonnie fic; don't know if I'll continue but for now, it a one shot. If you get the chance, let me know what you think. Dont forget to check out the runaway vid on you tube. Thanls for reading.

dye


End file.
